Fairy tail fanfic (sad sonata) Laxus X OC
by MoonSoul7
Summary: This is a fan fiction about fairy tail anime Laxus x oc the anime and Laxus Hiro Mashima .. Romance & drama


Fairy tail fanfic

**Sad sonata…**

**Hello …**

**This is a fan fiction about fairy tail anime Laxus x oc the anime and Laxus © Hiro Mashima ..**

**Romance & drama**

Laxus was visiting his mother grave in the graveyard ,, he was facing the grave and smoke a cigarette and stare at it without a word ,,

Then suddenly he heard something "_wha..?!_" then he come close and closer to the sound "_is that a violin sound?!_" his thought ,, he heard a violin melody then he found the person who play it …

A woman with white one piece dress and long black pony tail hair tied with violet ribbon ,, she was play on the violin in front of certain grave ..

He stand still listening to her play ,,

_",, what is this melody?! ,,,, it full with sadness and loneliness I ,,, can tell how much she is sad only by hearing her melody_" his thought ..

She was so focused in the violin and the melody she played it ,,, without opening her eyes … like she is the only person in this world ,,,, the melody become more and more sadness ..

Laxus opened his button shirt and he felt hard to breath as he sweating .."_wooh what is wrong?! It's hard to breath the sadness in this women so strong and deep it reached my heart ,,, I know that is not magic it is real_" ..

He can see her tears in the middle of the night it shining on her cheek ..

The wind become strong as she almost reached the end ,, the wind make her hair fly in the air as she moving her head with the sonata till the ribbon flied to Laxus and fall next to his feet ,, her hair played with the wind for moment he though she was an angel then she finished and she bowed to the grave …

"I've perfected the sonata you teach it to me mother .. I hope you are happy and proud of me ,, I miss u and I always love you mother ,,," then after that she walk away ..

Laxus was still standing in his place then he was about to leave but he realized something on the ground and he take it " _oh this thing is belong to her_ " he was stare at her ribbon for moment then he put in his pocket and then he leave the graveyard to his home …

…

**It been a month since that day ,,,,**

Laxus finished his job and he was in his way to get back ,, he take a break in the middle of the forest he sit under a big tree and closed his eyes ,, he always can hear that girl melody every since that day in the graveyard ,, he liked the sonata even though it is so sad ,,

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a violet ribbon he always have it with him he don't know why but he can't let it go he tight his grab on it then he put his hand that it hold the ribbon on his chest and play her melody in his mind .. but he can feel that it really playing now! .. "what the ..?!" he said as he looking around then he shake his head "no way it must be my imagination " then the melody played again …

This time Laxus stand and walk to the sound direction as he snuff the air " it's the same smell of the ribbon could it be she is here?!" he reached to the person and he stopped and watched her from far distance ,,,

She was standing in front a river and play the same sad sonata "_wow she is really her ?! is she is an angel or what?! ,,, is it good idea to talk to her?_" he lost to his thoughts then the sonata stopped and he know that is not the ending of it he looked back at her she was facing him ,, silent not saying a word ….

"_oh no did I interrupt her ,,, she is not angry right?! I mean I didn't done anything did I?! I have to say something ,, oh come on think blonde_"

Then he come close to her ,,, every step he take forward she take step back ..

"ahem .. Hello there .. " he said as he raised his hand up and forced a smile …

She get scared even more "no who are you .. stay back AAAAhhh" she slept and fall to the river …

"watch out " Laxus shot at her but it is too late then he run as fast as he can and transference himself to a lighting and catch her hand ,,, the water stream was so strong but Laxus managed to rescued her and pulled her on the grass …

She was coughing so hard coz the water enter her stomach … he set near her " sorry I didn't meant to scared ya" .. she just wrap her hand on her body and stare at him (more like glare).. and try to get herself far away from him…

He sigh "look I won't hurt you ok? Trust me .. I'm just followed the violin sound ,,, it's nice sonata and it sad though ,, but somehow I liked it"

She become relaxed a bit ,, "you really do liked it?!" she asked as she still glaring …

"yea I do ,, somehow it reached to my heart ."

She come close to him a little " well you will be the first" and she forced a smile …

Then they went in deep silent …as he watch the river and she watching him …

"*hatshoo*" she sneezed and he looked back to her "oh,, you catch a cold ,, you better take of your wet cloths" …. She glared at him "no way your prv!"

He get shocked he didn't meant it that way "wha?! I'm not ,, don't get the wrong idea Geez!" then he take of his coat .. "you can put this on tell your cloths get dry" she looked at his hand that it hold the coat and she take it and glared back at him "whaat?!" he asked annoying ,,, "don't you dare look!" she said as she stand to get undressed …

"I won't sheesh" he stand and start to walk " I'll bring some woods to make a fire to worm you up" and by that he leaved … and she get undressed and put on his coat ,, it was double her size after all her body so small and thin ,, she put her wet cloth on big rock to get dry … then she set waiting for Laxus ,, she will never admit it but she is really want to get worm up ..

She furl in the giant coat ,,, he come back with a big wood he put it on the ground ,, she stare at him "you said some woods not a tree! How can you fired that!" he hit the wood and broke it into small parts "shut up I know that …. Oh!..." he get surprised when he look back at her in his coat she looked so freaking adorable "_why she look so damn good in my coat,, by the way_,,,,," he stare at her more "_the fact she is so beautiful ,, the big violet eyes ,, the long black hair and the small glossy looking pink lips ,, I wonder how it test ,,,,,, what the hell I'm thinking about! She will think that I'm really a prv!_"

"hay you! Why are you stareing at me like that?! You freaking me out you know!" she shot at him as she point her finger at him and make him snap out of his thoughts …

He shake his head to clear his thought "sorry I don't meant it ,, it's just you look nice in my coat" he said as he working to make a fire without looking at her ,,, she get blushed "b-baka" she mumbled under her breath ,,, she think he can't heard her ,, but with his super hearing he can! He chuckled when he heard her …

She glared at his back "what so funny?!' ,,, he looked back at her "nothing,,, are you going to sit over there all the time?!you will not get worm you know" she just keep glared at him for moment then she stand and sit in front the fire and close to Laxus they sit there in silent …

"by the way I'm Laxus … what is your name?!"

She looked back at him "Aymi" … "nice name" and by that the silent come again ,,,

Then suddenly a sound come out and Laxus looked around "what was that?!" the sound become stronger and not stopping he look back at Aymi she was covering half her face by his coat and flushed red ,,, he smirked after he know it was Aymi's stomach … "guess someone is starving" he said and she puffed her cheek and glared at him "no I'm not!" then the sound come again then she smirked "and I guess you are starving as well" he looked away hiding his blush "sh-shut up" then he stand and walk to the river "I will catch something to eat"

He looked at the river he found some of fishes he shot his lighting and catch two big fishes … she was watching him with widened eyes .. " are you a mage?!" he walked back and sit next to her "yea I am .. a fairy tail mage" he said and left half his shirt up to show her his fairy tail guild mark on his left side of his chest … she get blushed and turned her eyes away "you don't have to show me baka" he smirked …Then he finished grilled the fish "here" he gave her a stick of fish ,, and he take his and start to eat …

"so how long you've been playing on the violin?" Laxus broke the silent … "my mother teach me when I was a kid ,, so I played it every since then" … "wow that is great ,, I mean how old are you?! You look 16 or 17.."

She shake her head "actually I'm 22 .." he almost get choked in the food "*cough* what?! *cough* … 22?! You doesn't look like it.."

She pouted "tch,, everyone think that I'm kid,, I have small body that's all .. and what about you?!" ,,,, "I'm 23 ,, no big different huh…"

After they finished ate they still sitting together chatting ,, "so what are you doing in the forest in the middle of the night?" ,,,, "well I like this place ,,, I've been always here with my mother playing on the violin,, that's all ,, what about you?!" ,,, "I'm just finished a job and I was in my way back and I heard your violin and yeah…"

Then he looked at her violin behind her "can you play something?!" she looked at her violin as well and nodded "ok" she take it and stand ,, Laxus can see his coat so long he chuckled at the idea,,,, she hold her violin "tch ,, it is hard to play on this clothes" the Sleeves so long so she pulled it up and then she began to play ,, Laxus watched her ,,, the sonata not sad and not happy it's just nice and calm …

Laxus enjoy it and close his eyes as she was closing her eyes as well … then he opened it and stare at her ,, the wind played with her hair and the moonlight make her face glowing he liked her view .. she is like an angel ,,, then he remembered his first meeting with her in the graveyard she look like now but more calm and without tears …

Then he pulled out her ribbon from his pocket and stare at it "_I should give it back to her_" ,,,, then she finished and turned to him he give her a soft smile "it was great ,,, Aymi" she looked away to hide her blush "th-thanx" then she sit back to her place "I loved it make my heart calm ,, you have to play something like that more often"

She nodded ,,, "and yeah here" he give her the ribbon ,, and her eyes get widened " oh god I thought I lost it for good ,,, how did you,,,?!" ,,,, " a month ago I was there in the graveyard visiting my mother grave and I heard your violin ,,, is it so important this ribbon?" ,,, she nodded "yea my mom give it to me before she died by two days ,, it was the last thing she give it to me ,,,,, thank you Laxus … he shake his head "Naah…" ….

She tied her hair by the ribbon "so you actually know me for month ago huh?!" ,,,, "yea ,, for moment I thought that you are an angel stupid huh" she gaggled "really stupid" she said ,,,

Then he stand "guess I have to get back or else my gramps get worried " ,,,,, " ok I'm going back too" she stand and by accident she treaded on the coat selvage and it fall on the ground and she was completely nude in front of Laxus ,,, she get shocked and so embarrassed that she can't move ,, as he staring at her with his jaws dropped and eyes widened ,,,,,

"AAAAAAh don't look" she screamed and cover her breast by her hand ,,, but he still staring "god thank you for this moment!" he said and she screamed again and hold a stick of wood and throw it to his head ,,, "ouch!" and fall to his back as he massage his head ,,,

She moved to her dry clothe and dress it on ,, and picked up Laxus's coat and throw it on his face and leave him laid on the grass "w-wait" he stand and followed her "don't follow me" she shot back at him ,,, "I'm not! That's my way to get home too ,,"

then they walked and he was ahead of her "sorry about earlier Aymi.." he said after she calmed down ,,, she looked at his back "n-no it's ok ,,, I'm sorry I shouldn't hit you ,,, is it still hurt?!" ,,, "naah don't worry ,, I'm fine I'm the strongest mage you know this is nothing" he said and smirked back to her ,,, she gaggled and came next to him and walked together ,,,

"Aymi I was wondering that you are so small and thin ,,, why the hell you have a big boobs?!" he asked like an innocent question … "oh .. I will hit you again even harder!" she said and he run from her as he let a laughter and she chasing him ,,,

They reached the middle of Magnolia city … "this is my way to my home" she said as she pointed at the opposite direction of his way,, "well guess see you soon Laxus" she about to go ,, "wait ! I will walk you home" ,,, " no really I'm fine ah .." Laxus cut her words by holding her shoulder and walk to her house …

They reached to her house "this is it .. thanx for walking me home Laxus ,, come on in you must be thirsty or something ,," …. _"thirsty?!" _his though as he stare at her "what?!" she asked ,, "yeah I'm thirsty" he said with a weird tune ,,, "what?! Are you ok?" she was worried and a little scared ….

He come close to her and stare at her eyes … she can tell the hunger in this man from his eyes … "I am since I saw you month ago ,, I couldn't take you of my head ,, your sonata ,,," then he held her hair "your hair that played with the wind.. your pretty face" he moved his finger to her face thatching her lightly ,, she was silent and listen to his every word ,,, " I can't stop thinking about you not even once … and I finally met you again ,,,

He come close "you can call it a fate ,,," and he come closer "or a destiny" and closer "but I know that I like you" her eyes widening and she don't have the time to think ,,, his lips covered her lips and he kissed her she closed her eyes and kissed him back ,,, his eyes opened he never though she will kiss him back ,,, then he closed his eyes enjoying the kiss …

He pulled for air then she let out a small gaggle "and I think I like you too Laxus you was so kind to me" he give her a smile and take her lips for another round his hand moved from her shoulder to her breast and cup it by his hand and pushed her by her breast inside the house and he closed the door behind them ….

**And you can hear them from outside ….**

"still I'm wondering why do you have a boobs bigger than you?!"

"oh Baka"

"ouch! Stop that Aymi I'm just joking Geez!"

"aah what are you doing Laxus put me down!"

"where is your bedroom?!"

"huh?! Why?!"

"*evil smile from Laxus*"

"whaaa no way Laxus AAh"

And they ended up make it out … Fin~..

**I hope you like it and yea tell me of you want more of this fanfic **

**MoonSoul7 **


End file.
